School of Rock: Reality TV
by Special Kiki
Summary: Several years after the band split up in high school, all of the members suddenly are invited to join the same Reality TV show - The Real Life. Rated PG-13 for some bad language and slighty disturbing things.
1. The Letters

**School of Rock – Reality TV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock. Nor the characters that are familiar. I own the idea, and my pretty Hello Kitty lights.**

**Chapter 1**

**Katie**

Brunette hair combed back, tied neatly into a ponytail braid, the young adult turned to face her expression in the mirror. Chocolate brown eyes with flecks of green stared back, surrounded by slightly long, but genuinely real eyelashes. Her skin was not tan; but not pale either. She was in between.

Kathryn Brown began to apply her neutral toned make-up to her slightly oval-circle face, her barely curved lips bland, but soon covered with cream-and-sugar lip gloss from Mary Kay, an expensive make-up brand. She stood, her ironed black slacks tracing the curves of her legs. Her white button-up blouse, closed below her collar-bone, had no decoration; but ironed as well. Katie, as she was called by close friends and relatives, had her black flats, shiny and new-looking, covering her size 7½ feet.

Kathryn Michelle Brown was single; hasn't had a boyfriend since high school, when she was in the School of Rock. "School of Rock," She whispered, bringing back painful memories. Tears stung her eyes, and they rolled down her cheeks.

"Ding-dong," rang the doorbell to Katie's apartment. She quickly dried her tears, and walked out of her room to answer the door. Katie knew it wasn't a person just for her; it was the mailman.

She opened the door to find a thick envelope, along with a bunch of bills. She grabbed the envelope and the other papers, but focusing all her attention on the envelope. Katie placed the bills in her wicker/net mail basket, and walked into her living room, sitting down on her expensive maroon suede couch.

"Dear Ms. Kathryn Michelle Brown," it began. "You are cordially invited to join the brand new reality TV show, the Real Life. If you have any questions about this TV show, call 1-800-THEREALLIFE, and they will answer them.

"You will be paid for being on the show, and the meeting is June 23rd, or this Friday. You will meet the cast mates. Once you come to this meeting, you cannot back out of the show. Thanks, the Editors."

Katie reread the paper, and looked at the handbook. It told her she would be paid $50,000 dollars a week just to do the show.

"Maybe I'll do it," Katie decided.

**Freddy**

Banging and screaming incoherent words while on his drum set in his new pad, Freddy Jones was rocking to a song he wrote on his own. His blond hair was spiked as usual, but there was blue dye on the tips.

"WHAAAAAA!" shouted Freddy at the top of his lungs. He banged on his set in an order one last time, than switched off the music. His ears were ringing.

Freddy stood up and brushed off the dust from his drums that got on his black Ramones t-shirt and his black ripped jeans. He was a hard rocker, and constantly wore black. Even on hot, hot days.

As Freddy exited his drum room, his phone immediately started ringing. He ran towards it, and answered it on the 2nd ring.

"Hey, Jones residence. Fredsters speaking. Who this is?" Freddy said into the receiver. The voice on the other end snorted.

"This is Annie Maria Sophie Elizabeth Chen? I am one of the editors and the producers of the new reality TV show, the Real Life? I am calling to ask you to join the cast?" The voice on the other end sounded stiff and proper. Freddy winced at that.

"Uh, okay. How much you talking about?" Freddy said, greediness entering his mind.

"Pardon me, sir? I have no idea what you are talking about?" Freddy winced again. The woman kept talking in questions.

"How much is the pay?" Freddy corrected. The woman released her breath.

"Oh, that is maybe, $50,000 a week? Maybe more?" Freddy groaned. "Is something the matter?"

"STOP ANSWERING IN FREAKIN' QUESTIONS! FOR GODS SAKES, WOMAN, THERE IS A PERIOD, AND AN EXCLAMATION MARK, AND, OH MY GOSH, USE THEM!!!!!" Freddy screamed. The woman laughed.

"Sorry. I knew you would blow up at this. Come to the meeting this Friday. See ya, bye." The woman hung up. Freddy just stared at the phone, and put it on the charger.

**Summer**

Summer Hathaway stared up at the ceiling, holding her satin sheet over her naked body. Her boyfriend left about an hour ago, but she made no attempt to get up and wash and dress herself.

Suddenly, her cell-phone received a text message. It began vibrating and rattling her table. She picked it up, and sat up in bed, releasing the sheet.

It read:

Summer u r invited 2 join us the reality TV show called Life the Real Life. PLZ cum 2 the meeting this Friday. TY! The editors.

Summer stared at it, flipping her now blond hair over her naked tan body. She didn't even look like the little pixie she was when she was younger.

Summer stood up and walked into her bathroom, turned on the shower, and washed her body. She finished quickly, got out, wrapped her purple robe, slippers, and towel around her, and walked into her room.

It was still daytime, so Summer didn't have to worry about immediately changing into clothes she would have to take off 5 minutes later. She pulled out a skimpy blue Hawaiian designed spaghetti strap, quickly pulled it on, and applied her favorite pale pink lip gloss. Summer went barefoot, and walked around her beautiful Florida located condo.

She decided to call her best girlfriend, Kelly. Pressing 1, since she had her on speed dial, it began to ring. Kelly answered on the first ring.

"Kelly!!" squealed Summer like a little girl. "Summer!!" squealed Kelly. The girls laughed.

"What's up?" Summer asked, pulling out her doodle pad and doodling. Kelly told her, and Summer decided to tell her about the TV show.

"WHAT!! Oh my God, Summer!! I'm so happy for you!" cried Kelly through the phone. Summer slightly grinned, and the friends talked for an hour.

"Well, I better find out when this meeting is so, see ya!" Summer hung up. She looked at the text message, looking slightly confused. It didn't give a number...

RIIING! RIIING! Summer practically jumped out of her skin as the phone rang. Answering it, it was one of those automatic voices.

"Hello. This is the Real Life hotline. The meeting is: June 23rd. 2004. At 1:30p.m. Thank you!" Then the dial tone filled Summer's left ear.

"Weird..." Summer said. She glanced at the calendar. It was June 20th. She had three days.

**Zack**

Zack Mooneyham gently strummed the acoustic guitar, producing a soft sound. Then he began playing a song he wrote. His wife, Taryn, a tiny, thin girl with short, blond hair barely to her shoulders, and creamy blue eyes that could melt any heart, came in, and smiled.

"Oh, Zack, I love it when you play that song," Taryn whispered, kissing him on the cheek and tousling his dark hair. Zack looked up into his wife's eyes, and grinned back, giving her a deep, passionate kiss. Taryn gently pushed him off, giving him another peck on the cheek, picked up his guitar, Zack not protesting.

Taryn placed it on the floor, away so neither of them should step on it. Then Taryn kissed Zack passionately again. Zack swung his arms around his wife's waist, kissing her steadily. Taryn felt her mouth get dry, so she released her lip-lock with Zack.

"Mouth's dry," Taryn whispered. She stood up, leaving Zack alone on the couch. Zack picked up his guitar and began strumming random notes. Then he had an idea. He began to strum a few little notes.

Taryn came back in with two glasses of iced tea, while Zack, still strumming his guitar notes. Then he smiled at Taryn as she handed him a glass after he stopped.

Snuggling next to Zack, Taryn picked up the remote and clicked on the TV, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Zack said, standing up, showing his true height, 6'1''. He walked to the door and opened it. A man with a telegram stood there.

"Telegram for Mr. Mooneyham," said the man. Zack took it, signed a paper, handed him a tip, and closed the door. Opening it, he read it softly.

"Mr. Mooneyham. This is the editors of the Real Life. Stop. We want you to join our show. Stop. Pay is fifty grand a week. Stop. Meeting is 1:30p.m. on June 23rd. Stop. Thank you, the Editors. Stop."

"Hmm...a show? Well, anything with money in it. We need it," Zack murmured to himself. He walked to Taryn, handed her the telegram, and she shrieked with delight.

"A TV show!! Oh, my gosh, Zack, you have to do it!" Taryn cried with excitement. Zack grinned, and leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Okay," Zack whispered.

**Tomika**

Tomika, sitting in her dressing room, applied her deep red lipstick to her kiss-me lips. Her now slender and attractive figure was covered by a skimpy pink top with glitter, and a pair of leather black pants. Her size 8 feet were held up by big black platforms.

Tomika had teased her black hair, now long, into a French braid and pulled it into a messy bun, and sprinkled glitter in her hair.

"Mika, it's show-time," said Mr. Erich Charles, her manager. Tomika stood at exactly 5'7'' after she got up from her chair.

"Okay, thanks, EC." Tomika heard her name being chanted, ("Mika! Mika! Mika!") as she walked through the hallway and out on stage. Then the crowd went wild.

"I love you Mika!" screamed a male fan. Tomika grinned as she walked towards her microphone. The beginning beat to her number 1 pop song began to swarm through the concert hall.

_"Look at me._

_I ain't no star._

_Who do you think I am?_

_No Miss Big Shot._

_No fancy cars,_

_One little girl with a big dream._

_One moment to shine through,_

_One show to rule the world._

_(I'm not any innocent girl)_

_Look at me. I'm no star._

_I am not who think you I am._

_Open your eyes. See me now._

_I'm Mika, rockin' your world. _

_I'm may not be no girl to you._

_Always on TV._

_I ain't no Paris Hilton._

_Or Britney Spears._

_I'm just me...Mika!_

_No fancy cars._

_No big houses._

_Nothing to show..._

_Who. I. Am..._

_But I'm Mika!_

_Ain't that something?_

_That matters to you??_

_Look at me. I'm no star._

_I am not who think you I am._

_Open your eyes. See me now._

_I'm Mika, rockin' your world. _

_(I'm Mika, rockin' your world)_

_Just me! Mika!_

**(Me! Mika! – Copyrighted by Kiki)**

Tomika grinned as the fans went wild, screaming and clapping. Before, they watched with awe at the dance moves she did, then they were in the state they were in now.

"Thank you Illinois!" Tomika shouted. The fans went more wild. Tomika did her whole album before the concert was over, and then she did a single she hadn't released on CD yet.

When the concert ended, Tomika grabbed a towel and an Aquafina, signing some autographs on the way. Then she managed to escape in her dressing room, just as she got a phone call on her cell phone.

"Oh, God, no! Not these fans!" groaned Tomika as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Yes. This is Tomika Hassan, no?" said a thick French accent. Tomika replied, "Yes."

"Good. Please come to the Real Life meeting. June 23rd. 1:30p.m. Please come. Good-bye." The caller hung up. Tomika stared at the phone, and put it down.

"Weird," She said finally. Drying her sweaty hair, she shrugged and decided to go, to see what it was like.

**Lawrence**

"Mr. Tsai, I am glad that you are my science teacher," Craig Johansen smiled, a cute little redheaded boy with small glasses. He was 13, but small and kid-like. Lawrence Tsai, or Mr. Tsai, grinned back.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Johansen. I am glad you are in my science class," Lawrence replied. He began grading the tests, when suddenly the doorway was shadowed by a large figure.

"Mr. Tsai! I have a message! You must come to the Real Life meeting on June 23rd at 1:30p.m!" said a male voice, and then disappeared. Lawrence looked around, stood up, and walked over to the doorway. Only a few kids loitered in the hallways, slamming lockers and walking home.

Lawrence, writing what the man, whoever he was, said, tucked it in his briefcase and began to leave school.

Lawrence was single, ever since he broke up with his girlfriend, Tomika Hassan, from high school, he has been with no one since. He hasn't even kept contact with her, only seen her on TV.

Lawrence leaned back into his car, and backed up and drove off, thinking of the thing the mystery man said. He decided he would do it.

**Alicia**

"Alicia, baby, c'mere," said a very drunken boyfriend of Alicia Allen's. His usually beautiful green eyes were sagging and red, his slightly thin lips hanging out.

"Joseph, you are way too drunk! I'm taking you home," Alicia said firmly, placing a smooth hand on Joseph's broad left shoulder. Joseph looked up at her, grinned a drunken grin, and passed out. Alicia groaned, and dragged him out to her car.

As Alicia put him in the backseat, she saw a note on the driver's seat. Picking it up, she began to read it aloud.

"Ms. Alicia Allen, please attend the meeting of the new reality TV show, the Real Life. June 23rd, 1:30p.m. Thank you! Editors." Alicia's brow furrowed as she thought of this.

She got into her brand new silver BMW and drove off to her manor. Alicia then pulled into her driveway and dragged Joseph out of the car and into her house. She lifted him onto the couch, walked upstairs, and changed out of her silky purple blouse and black skirt and into a pair of grey athletic shorts with HGHS on the corner of her left leg, and into a matching white tank top with HGHS in black across her chest.

Walking down to her basement work-out gym, Alicia hoisted herself onto her bar so she could do chin-ups. While doing so, Alicia thought of that reality show she was invited to come on to.

"Ugh," Alicia grunted as she reached 100. Releasing her grip, she fell onto the mat below her. She began lifting weights, and then walked upstairs.

"I'll do it," Alicia decided as she changed into a nightie and fell asleep on her bed.

**Gordon**

"Okay, Mr. Matt, your computer is done," Gordon Infante said, pushing up his glasses, as he spoke to Mathew Matt, a frequent customer of Gordon's Computer Service.

"Thank ya, Mr. Infants," Mr. Matt said. Gordon groaned inwardly.

"No problem, Mr. Matt, and it's Infante. I'll drop your PC off on my way home," Gordon sighed and hung up. Sitting down at his system access computer, he pulled up the Internet and checked his mail.

"Spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam...the Real Life?" Gordon read aloud, just as his secretary, Nicola, walked up. She wasn't attractive, but she was okay-looking. She had mouse brown hair always pulled into a bun, and always wore milk-white blouses closed at the throat and bland skirts with boring designs. Her eyes were a cadet blue; not much to look at.

"What is it, Mr. Infante?" Nicola asked in a small, faint voice as always. Gordon glanced at her and shook his head.

"Nothing. Go back to work, Nicola," Gordon ordered gently. Nicola sighed, and walked out of the room. Clicking on the link to check the mail, Gordon pulled up the Real Life e-Mail.

"MR. INFANTE,

U R LYK, INVITED 2 JOIN OUR NU REALITEE TEEVEE SHOW CLLED DA REEL LIFE!!!!111 PLZ CUM 2 OUR MEETING 1:30P.M. ON JUNE 23RD. BUH-BYE

EDITORS

Gordon stared at the letter, confused. It couldn't be for him. But it had his name on it. Weird.

Maybe he should do it.

Yeah. He should.

**Eleni**

Eleni Jones covered herself under her blanket, trying to block out the storm that raged loudly outside her little bungalow. The rain splattered into the open window that was unable to be closed onto her things, soaking them.

"Why, out of both his grandkids, did Grandpa leave the bungalow to me? Especially around when I lost my house?" groaned Eleni, shoving herself under her blanket more and more the thunder roared. She then fell asleep, shaking and quivering, quaking and shivering.

The next morning, she was awaken by a pigeon poking her on the head with his beak, also holding a letter. Eleni was quite used to that; as that was how she got her letters. Taking the letter from the pigeon, she gave it a piece of dry bread and it flew away.

Eleni placed the letter on her night table, and picked up her soaked clothes and socks, and hung them outside on a line right next to window. Then she changed out of her nightclothes and into a pair of white jean shorts and a pink tank top.

Walking into the kitchen, grasping the letter in one hand, Eleni opened the fridge, pulled out a box of Pop-Tarts, pulled one out, and sat at the table, opening the letter while eating.

"What?!" Eleni exclaimed, practically gagging on her Pop-Tart. (A/N: Can you guess what it said?) Dropping the letter, she stood up, walked over to her calendar, marked the meeting date, and slumped back down into her chair.

"I cannot believe this," Eleni said, running her fingers through her bleach blonde hair, from the radiant rays of the sun. She decided to go to the meeting, and ran quickly to her closet, and sifted through her clothes.

"I'll need to have the perfect outfit!" Eleni shrieked to no one in particular, throwing clothes everywhere.

**Frankie**

Patting his now muscular, tan tummy, Frankie Massagli sat back in his chair on the beach, staring at all the hot ladies that passed his way.

Yeah, you could say he was a ladies' man. Girls fought each other over him, some even killed...

Nah, that was a little exaggerating. Girls pursued him alright; very few fought. He couldn't help it that he had gotten contacts, a beautiful crystal blue, and dyed, with a little help of the sun, his hair blonde. He didn't even look like the little pipsqueak he was in that one school his Grandmere placed him in.

"This is the life," Frankie sighed in pleasure, leaning back, letting the sun rays tan his body more.

Frankie was just getting ready to leave when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" The caller spoke back, and Frankie gasped, and dropped the phone onto the hot sand. Quickly picking it back up, Frankie replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure. Bye-bye!" the caller hung up. Frankie dropped the rest of his things and leaned against the hot metal on his car, not paying attention to the burning against his skin.

"Can't believe it. But hey, it's TV, money, so I guess it's a go," Frankie said, loaded his things in his car, got into it, and drove off.

**Marta**

Marta Hale flattened herself against the wall, watching as two executives passed by. Hidden in the shadows, the only thing she had to worry about was security cameras.

Marta was after a very important file that her cousin's stepfather Gorge had filled out about Michelle Green, her cousin.

Turning the corner quickly and ducking underneath a desk, Marta peaked out, watching for people. The coast was clear.

Marta crawled out from under the desk, got up, and acted like she worked at the office, walking towards the file room. Turning left, Marta tried to open the file door. It was locked.

Not panicked, Marta nonchalantly pulled out one of her bobby pins from her blond ponytail, and stuck it into the keyhole. Twisting and turning slightly, the door opened without a problem.

"Now where is it," Marta said to herself, looking around. It was a very long room, connected to 26 other rooms. Walking down the hallway casually, Marta glanced around for the G's.

"A, B, C, D, E, F...G! There it is!" Marta grabbed the knob and pushed. Didn't budge. Marta again pulled out the same bobby pin and stuck it in the keyhole, twisted and turned, then it opened.

"Yes," Marta whispered, then entered the large G room. She walked around in a square-shape, looking for GR.

"Grayson, Greing, Green," Marta opened the file, and searched for Michelle. She didn't find it without a problem.

Tucking it in her hidden jacket pocket, Marta slipped out of the G room, the file room, and the building with no problem. She got into her gold/orange mini-van, then opened the file.

A piece of paper slipped out. Marta lifted it, and was surprised to find that it had HER name on it. She read it quickly.

"Oh my gosh!" Marta exclaimed, dropping it. She couldn't believe it.

"A TV show? Cool!" Marta said after her sudden shock. "I'll do it!"

**Leonard**

Leonard Hawkins sat in the movies alone, watching and occasionally throwing a small handful of popcorn in his mouth. He was your average guy. No needing to describe him.

Leonard finished the movie and popcorn around the same time. When he left, the usher stopped him.

"Mr. Hawkins?" the usher said. Leonard turned around. "Yes?"

"Letter for you. From The Real Life editors." The usher left. Leonard, puzzled, opened it and read it, dropped his trash in the trash bin, unfazed by the letter.

"Cool," Leonard said, running his hands over his slightly fuzzed head.

**Marco**

Marco Hosey wheeled around towards the kitchen in his wheelchair. Opening the fridge, he pulled out a box of big chocolate bars, and wheeled back into the living room.

Flipping on the TV, Marco opened the box, and pulled a chocolate bar out. He pulled off the wrapper, and a single sheet of paper lay in his lap.

"Huh?" Marco picked it up and read it. Then he gasped, practically choked on his bar, and swallowed it.

"Cool," Marco said after his registered shock. Then he finished his candy bar.

**Michelle**

Michelle Green paced back and forth, waiting for Marta. Marta then burst into the door.

"WE'RE BOTH GONNA BE ON TV!!" were the first words out of Marta's mouth. Michelle's mouth gapped open and the girls shrieked up and down.

Marta then filled her in with the details, then they shrieked again.

"Yeah!!" screamed Michelle, pumping her fist in the air.

**Billy**

Billy Falduto added the last bead to his latest design, and grinned at the pink outfit he had put together.

Walking over to his bead box, he opened the bottom, and a letter fell out.

"What's this?" Billy said to no one in particular, putting emphasis on his S's. He read it, then squealed with delight.

"I'm gonna be on TV!"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shorter chapters near the end. I couldn't think of anything else for them to find the letters and make it longer. Enjoy!**


	2. The Small Reunion

**School of Rock: Reality TV**

**Disclaimer: I own the School of Rock gets arrested and dragged away Fine, I don't. Happy now? freed**

**Chapter 2**

As all the former School of Rock members headed towards the meeting, a familiar figure was clapping his hands, as all of them were on security camera.

"Good, good. Excellent, very excellent. All of them don't realize that soon they will all meet again," said a voice. Dewey Finn then turned in his big, black, leather chair and grinned in a funny, but evil way.

As the members drew closer, Zack and Freddy happened to run into each other.

"YOU?!" they both exclaimed in a disgusted way. That's how the band broke up. Every time a problem reared its ugly head up, Zack and Freddy would blame it on each other. The others got sick of it, and just quit.

Zack, decked out in a plain baby-blue shirt that made his brown eyes browner and his long legs covered by a pair of black jeans, and a pair of non-work work-type boots blanketed his feet.

Freddy, dressed in a black collar shirt and black cargo shorts and his usual black Converse sneaks, was glaring at Zack, and Zack was glaring back.

"So you set this meeting up, didn't you? To come by and laugh at my confusion???" Freddy growled, shooting a dirty look at Zack. Zack snorted.

"No, you're probably the one who set it up to make fun of my stupidity!" Zack shouted. Then a fight broke out just as Summer pulled up.

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT!!" Summer screamed. Instantly, Zack and Freddy stopped.

"Whoa," murmured Freddy, not realizing this was Summer. "Freddy Jones, and you are?" Summer rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Summer Hathaway. Duh," Summer said. Freddy and Zack's jaws dropped a mile.

"This is Summer?!" thought Zack. "Summer, dressed up in a slinky red dress, blond hair, tan body?" Freddy was thinking the exact same thing.

"S-summer? Is that really you??" Zack asked. Summer nodded.

"You look –" Zack was cut off when Freddy blurted out, "Sexy!" Summer's sun-kissed cheeks slightly colored.

"Thanks," Summer said. "So you both were invited to the reality show meeting?" Freddy and Zack glanced at each other, and tried not to laugh.

"Well you see –"

"Zack here thought I –"

"Freddy must have his –"

"Set him up and –"

"Stop!" Summer demanded. Sighing, she shook her head slowly. "I see you guys thought you both set each other up." Sheepishly, both handsome men nodded.

"Some things never change," Summer muttered, and walked past them into the small building. Freddy and Zack followed her, both colored slightly.

Out in the waiting room, Zack, Freddy, and Summer happened to be the last ones to arrive. Tomika was already there, body guard next to her. She was wearing a pink track suit, with a green and pink striped shirt under it. She was chatting with Marta, who was wearing a simple blue shirt and black pants. Katie was alone, writing something down in what looked like a notebook, wearing a purple blouse, and black skirt.

Leonard and Gordon were in a heated argument, but they looked happy. Leonard was wearing a pair of khakis and a blue t-shirt, and Gordon was wearing a black shirt and white pants.

Lawrence was shooting glances at Tomika, but was talking to Michelle, Eleni, and Alicia. Lawrence was in a pair of black suit pants, and a white collared shirt. Michelle, decked out in a pink tank top and a white mini-skort, Eleni, wearing a spaghetti strap white shirt and black shorts, and Alicia in a black dress.

Frankie was talking with Billy, who was wearing a shirt, obviously designed by him, that was bright green, and it was tucked in a pair of tight black spandex pants. Frankie was wearing a guy's tank and a pair of cargo khakis. Marco was in the corner, eating a bag of marshmallows forlornly.

"Wow, they've all changed," Zack thought. "Frankie the most." Freddy didn't do or say anything; he was checking out Tomika.

"Welcome to the meeting of the Real Life!" boomed a familiar voice. Instantly, all 15 heads popped up, and stared in the direction of the voice.

"Hey, guys! How ya doin'?" Dewey came out of the shadowy doorway, brown hair graying, wearing nothing but his rocking clothes.

"Dewey! YOU set this up?" All of them chorused, and Dewey laughed.

"Yeah, I did. Bad Dewey, bad, bad Dewey." Everyone laughed.

"You all look great. Come on in."

**OOOOO**

"So that's it? We're moving into that house?" Summer asked at the end of the meeting. It was a big house, brick, black shutters, and red door. Dewey nodded.

"Bought it myself," Dewey said proudly. "Furnished it, too." Freddy whistled.

"Pure babe layer," he said. Everyone laughed. Tomika, who was totally bored and not all impressed by the house, spoke up.

"It sucks." Everyone gasped as Dewey's face fell. Lawrence shot her a dirty look.

"Look at it," Tomika said, standing up. She grabbed a pointer and pressed against the screen. "It has no decoration, no physical sign that anyone lives there, and the colors for the house are totally drab." Summer sighed, annoyed by Tomika complaints.

"Tomika, obviously these are pictures taken BEFORE Dewey purchased and furnished the house. Use your eyes and look really close at the bottom. See the date?" Summer grumbled. Tomika just clicked her tongue and sat down.

Dewey flashed Summer a grateful look, and Summer nodded. "Well, you all should start moving in. The cameras should already be at the house. Thanks for comin', you guys. I really appreciate it." Dewey stood, and walked out of the room.

**OOOOO**

"Tomika, I'd like to have a word with you," Summer said to Tomika as soon as they left the building. Tomika rolled her eyes and made sure Summer saw her chauffeur pull up with the shiny black limo.

"Whattada want, Miss Bitch?" Tomika groaned. Summer glared at her. "Fine, fine, I'm all ears, hanging from them an expensive 1960's style –" Tomika's voice trailed off when she saw the angered look on Summer's face.

"What you did to Dewey was totally inappropriate. He was really crushed by that comment, Tomika."

"Mika."

"Whatever. But you pointing out that the house sucked really hurt his feelings."

"So?"

"SO?!" Summer exploded, her face absolutely red. "SO?! You totally stomped on our own band leader, the one who put us together, brought us closer, who gave YOU the opportunity to become a leading pop singer, who gave YOU lead back-up singer spot, who stopped everything just to give YOU WHAT YOU WANTED, and you criticize him in return?

"What happened to the old Tomika, the Tomika who wouldn't hurt somebody's feelings? Who stopped and asked you what was wrong when you were down, who stuck up for Lawrence, went out with Lawrence, and helped Alicia and Marta with their singing?" Summer finished, out of breath. But when Summer looked over at Tomika, she was gone.

**OOOOO**

Everyone had gotten at the house late at night, and were all in their separate bedrooms, unpacking their things that they had packed earlier that day.

There was 15 sheets of paper, one for each person, with their names on it. Then there was a chart, with 15 names, in the middle, rooms assigned by colors to each person.

The chart read:

Frederick Jones – Red Room

Kathryn Brown – White Room

Zackary Mooneyham – Blue Room

Michelle Green – Green Room

Marta Hale – Purple Room

Eleni Jones – Pink Room

Marco Hosey – Orange Room

Gordon Infante – Gray Room

Summer Hathaway – Yellow Room

Franklin Massagli – Brown Room

Lawrence Tsai – Black Room

Tomika Hassan – Beige Room

William Falduto – Silver Room

Alicia Allen – Gold Room

Leonard Hawkins – Bronze Room

**OOOOO**

As Freddy walked into the Red Room, he was surprised to see that it wasn't red.

Obviously, the walls were red, but the flooring was a creamy off-white. It was a big room, with a king-size bed with a red comforter and black pillows, a big, bulky cherry oak dresser, a small walk-in closet by the dresser, and a desk with a HP computer.

"Cool," Freddy, said, and began to unpack his all-black-with-some-other-colors wardrobe. While doing so, he noticed a brand-new drum set, clearly hidden under a translucent cloth, in the room.

"AWESOME!" Freddy cried.

**OOOOO**

Katie walked into the White Room. It was plain white walls and beige carpeting. Basically like her room. But there was a king-size bed under a large window with a beige comforter and beige pillows, a big widow dresser by a small walk-in closet. Then there was a desk with a HP computer.

Katie began to unpack, and didn't see anything else that stroke her interest.

**OOOOO**

Zack walked in the Blue Room. The room was a soft blue, nothing electric blue or dark blue, but a soft, pale blue, and cream colored carpeting. The king-size bed was covered by a navy comforter with matching pillows, and a single guitar laid on the edge of the bed. Zack ran his fingers over the cool strings, and held his composure as he stared at it. It was so beautiful.

To resist himself from playing, Zack began to unpack.

**OOOOO**

Entering the Green Room, Michelle kind of laughed because of the fact she was placed in the Green Room and her last name was Green. Then she saw the room and gasped.

It was a beautiful soft minty green, complemented by a pure white-as-snow carpeting. Her king-size bed was covered by a shade darker mint green with white pillowcases. On her bed was a small bag.

Walking over to get it, Michelle studied the room. It was exactly like everyone's, styled and arranged the same way, only different colors and types of wooden dressers. As Michelle picked up the bag. It had a small box, and when she opened it, there was a couple pairs of little real-gold earrings, one that said M on them, and the others had a guitar.

Michelle's eyes welled up with tears, and a couple rolled down her cheeks. Drying them quickly, Michelle began to unpack.

**OOOOO**

Marta ran into the Purple Room, expecting bright screaming purple. Instead of that, she found a soft, pale lilac instead, with white carpeting. Her bed had a dark, dark purple comforter, and dark, dark purple pillowcases. And a microphone.

Unfazed and non-gaspatent (A/N: Gaspatent – non gasping.), Marta just began to unpack.

**OOOOO**

Eleni bounded into the Pink Room, and practically drowned in pale-pinkness. The walls were pale pink, but the flooring, however was not. It was white. But the bedding was pink, and the curtains were pink. Eleni stared around.

"Ew. Why was I given the Pink Room?" Eleni asked no one in particular. Shrugging, she began to unpack.

**OOOOO**

Marco wheeled into the Orange Room, which was A VERY BRIGHT ORANGE. The carpeting was yellow, and the bedding was all orange. Marco shielded his eyes from the orange-ness, and wheeled to the bed. Someone had brought up his luggage for him.

Opening his suitcases, Marco began to unpack.

**OOOOO**

Gordon walked into the Gray Room, a simple gray walling, and gray/white flooring. A laptop was on his bed, a gray square.

Ignoring it, he began to unpack.

**OOOOO**

Summer walked into the Yellow Room, expecting to be blinded by yellow. But instead, she found a pale yellow walling and white carpeting. And a yellow bed.

She began to unpack slowly, organizing things.

**OOOOO**

Frankie walked into the Brown Room, a room with brown paint, and white carpeting.

"Ew." Frankie winced. Opening his suitcases, he began to unpack. Then he noticed the comforter, pure chocolaty brown with khaki pillowcases.

"Cool!"

**OOOOO**

Lawrence entered the Black Room hesitantly, holding his 2 suitcases. It wasn't so bad; just some black paint and a black comforter. The carpeting and the pillowcases were white.

Setting the suitcases on the bed, he noticed a keyboard tucked behind a door.

"My old keyboard?" Lawrence said aloud. He walked over, and opened the door.

"It is!" cried Lawrence. He grinned, and decided to play after he unpacked.

So he started to unpack.

**OOOOO**

Tomika walked into the Beige Room. Beige walls, beige carpeting, beige bedding...She was in a beige sea!

Dragging her 15 suitcases to her bed, she opened the smallest one: Her toiletries.

She had a loooooooong way to go!

**OOOOO**

Billy walked into the Silver Room, and was surrounded by a beautiful silver walling. The carpet was white; but the bedding was all silver.

"It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Billy. He dragged in his clothes designing machine, and set it up beside the computer.

Then he began to unpack more suitcases then Tomika.

**OOOOO**

Alicia entered the Gold Room. It was so beautiful! (A/N: The colors of Daphne's bedroom in What a Girl Wants. But that's it.) The bed was not shiny gold, but like a solid color gold. The wall was, too. The floor was white.

She set her several suitcases on the bed, and began to unpack.

**OOOOO**

Leonard entered the Bronze Room. All bronze. Except the carpet, which was white.

He set his suitcases on the bed, and unpacked.

**OOOOO**

As all the cast-mates drifted downstairs, still styling their outfits from earlier, an unfamiliar woman with straight red hair and hardly any freckles. She was dressed in an icy blue dress, sleeveless.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to the Real Life. I'm your host, Charity Weathers!" Charity grinned, a perfect, pearly white grin.

"Hi –"Freddy started to say, but Summer pinched his neck. Freddy then realized that they were on TV.

"What you audience members at home don't know is that this show is basically like Survivor, or Big Brother, or the Real World! Each of these guests, Freddy, Zack, Katie, Summer, Billy, Leonard, Alicia, Eleni, Marco, Gordon, Tomika, Lawrence, Michelle, Marta, and Frankie, are going to be given tasks or assignments, and if they fail them, well, when the cast members go to vote who goes off, that'll help those people who failed, kicked off the show! And don't worry, I won't be here very long. I'll just announce who's winning, and who's kicked off! Well, time to start the brand spankin'-new reality TV show, THE! REAL! LIFE! Have a great show!"

The cameramen threw his hand across his throat, meaning that there was commercial.

"Hi, I'm Charity. Here," Charity said, handing all 15 of them microphones, "Wear these to let the cameras catch your voices." All the members, reluctantly, put them on. "Good. Now the cameras will follow you anywhere."

"Anywhere? But that's –"Zack started to protest.

"No buts. You signed the contract. Bye." Charity walked out of the house.

"Okay..." Summer said slowly. She ran her fingers through her blond hair, and sighed.

"I guess we have to act normal."

"SHOW COMES BACK IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" shouted a male voice.

Alicia, ignoring the voice, plopped down on a couch and turned on the TV. Summer ignored the voice too and pulled out a book. Freddy and Zack, glaring at each other before, started to argue. Marco wheeled into the kitchen, Lawrence and Tomika sat down to talk, Tomika looking bored silly, and Eleni, Marta, Michelle, and Katie began talking about clothes. Gordon and Leonard started a discussion about computers.

Billy cleared his throat. "This TV thing is weird. We hardly have any privacy." Summer, overhearing, nodded.

Freddy and Zack began to shout and scream. Everyone else dropped what they were doing and ran towards them.

"FREDDY! ZACK! STOP!" shrieked Summer in a loud voice. The camera men rushed over to them.

Freddy was punching Zack, and they were both screaming obscenities.

"DAMN IT, ZACK, YOU BROKE THE BAND UP!" Freddy screamed. Zack shouted something non-understandable, while everyone shouted and screamed for them to stop.

"Shit, Freddy, Zack, STOP!" screamed Katie.

**A/N: So how'd you like them apples?! Please review! **


	3. The Mission

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the School of Rock.**

"YOU FUCKED UP THE BAND!" yelled Zack clearly. Everyone was hysterical; Katie, Summer, Eleni, and Marta were in tears. Leonard and Frankie was trying to pull Freddy off of Zack.

"STOP!!!" shrieked Michelle loudly, an ear-piercing shriek. Freddy stopped yelling and punching Zack. Zack stopped choking Freddy. In silence, everyone looked at Michelle. Michelle, taking a deep breath, began to speak.

"Stop all this fighting, Zack, Freddy. It was both of your guys' faults."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Zack, Freddy, you're late! Now let's take it from the top. Hit it, Lawrence, Katie," said Dewey, but Freddy and Zack ignored him. _

_"**YOU** made **ME** late!" shouted Freddy. Zack scoffed. _

_"How did **I** make **YOU** late, Frederick Jones?!" Zack cried. Freddy rolled his eyes._

_"Well, Zackary Mooneyham, for starters, **YOU BORROWED MY CAR AND FORGOT TO PICK ME UP!!!**" Freddy screamed. A fight (A/N: What's new?) broke out, and Dewey stopped it practically before it began._

_"Boys, boys! Calm down!" shouted Dewey over the noise. Freddy and Zack calmed down and looked around. Everyone but Dewey was gone. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Freddy and Zack looked at Michelle, then each other sheepishly.

"I guess you're right, Michelle," Zack said slowly. Freddy nodded slightly.

"I'm going up to my room," Freddy said bluntly. Zack sighed.

"I'm going up to my room, too," Zack muttered, then walked upstairs.

**OOOOO**

Freddy walked into his room, and plunked down at his computer. Switching it on, he signed onto his screen name: DrummerBoi23

A few minutes after signing on, an IM popped up on his screen by the name of PrettyGurl245. The conversation went like this:

PrettyGurl245: Hello.

DrummerBoi23: yo who dis?

PrettyGurl245: Sierra Heron. You are?

DrummerBoi23: dis b freddy ASL?

PrettyGurl245: I'm 23. I'm female, obviously, and I live in New York, but I'm currently in New Jersey for...business.

DrummerBoi23: im 23 2...im a male obviously 2, n i live in cali but im n new jersey as well 4 business whut r u here 4?

PrettyGurl245: I can't tell you, for confidentiality reasons.

DrummerBoi23: big words, i cant understand them

PrettyGurl245: Lol.

DrummerBoi23: lmao

The conversation went on for awhile, until Freddy told Sierra had to go. Sierra said bye, then signed off.

"Strange," He said aloud. "It feels like I know Sierra from somewhere..."

Meanwhile, Summer was switching off her computer, after signing off a screen name called PrettyGurl245...

**OOOOO**

Katie sighed, and doodled on a notepad. She stared out the window, and began to hum quietly.

Standing up, Katie then stretched herself across her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she thought of Freddy...

Of all the things I've believed in

I just want to get it over with

Tears form behind my eyes

But I do not cry

Counting the days that pass me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul

Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old

Feels like I'm starting all over again

The last three years were just pretend

And I said,

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes

And it seems that I can't live a day without you

Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away

To a place where I am blinded by the light

But it's not right

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Ooh, And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time

I want what's yours and I want what's mine

I want you

But I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

The one thing that I tried to hold on to....

The one thing that I tried to hold on to....

The one thing that I tried to hold on to....

And when the stars fall

I will lie awake

You're my shooting star

(Goodbye to You – Michelle Branch. I do not own.)

_"Katie, I'll love you forever..." _kept flashing in her mind. She missed Freddy. Well, yeah, he was in the house. But she missed their midnight walks in the moonlight, their romantic dinners one a month, and their occasional kisses every five minutes.

"Oh, Freddy, I miss you..." Katie sighed, and changed and went to bed.

**OOOOO**

Eleni walked down the staircase and into the kitchen around 2 in the morning. Flicking on the light switch, she yelped when she saw someone at the table, head in hands.

It was Zack.

"Zack?" Eleni asked softly. Zack turned. His eyes were red and the phone was beside him.

"What?" he snapped in reply. Eleni looked taken aback; Zack never snapped.

"I-I got a phone call," Zack blurted. Eleni cocked an eyebrow. "And what was the call about?"

"M-my wife, Taryn..." Zack choked on a sob. Clearing his throat, he tried to continue.

"S-s-she was d-driving in her car when she..." Zack's voice trailed off.

"Wrecked?" Eleni supplied gently. Zack glared at her as he shed a couple tears.

"No. S-she was pulled over by a cop car...and it turned out that...it..." Zack held back a sob. "Was a group of wanted fugitives who...who raped girls..." Zack said sadly.

"So she was raped?" Eleni said. Zack nodded miserably.

"And you know what the worst part is? She was a virgin. She was saving herself. Until our 6-month anniversary. But...those..." Zack burst into a fresh set of tears.

"A-a-a-a-and sh-she m-m-m-m-might b-be p-p-p-p-pregnant," Zack stuttered.

"Oh, no, Zack," Eleni murmured softly.

The phone rang then, scaring the both of them. Eleni answered on first ring.

"Hello?" Eleni said quietly. "Yes...yes, he's here...no, he doesn't feel like talking...yes...yes, I know about what happened...there's more?" Zack looked up in alarm.

"Yes...they did?" Eleni gulped. "Well...yes...that's really terrible." Eleni looked up at Zack with tears in her eyes. "Yes...I'll tell him...thanks...good-bye..." Eleni hung up.

"Well, what'd they say?" Zack looked at her with fear and hope in her eyes.

"Zack...she's dead...they killed her when she went home. They followed her and murdered her after she entered the house..." Eleni's voice wavered as she watched Zack began to sob heavily.

"What should I do?" he asked faintly. Eleni looked at him, a look of sympathy.

"Go to bed. There isn't much you can do about it," Eleni replied softly. Zack stood up, and walked out of the kitchen, Eleni following him, flicking the lights off in the process.

**OOOOO**

Around 6'o clock in the morning, Marta awoke with a fresh start. She sat up in bed, stretching her arms, and yawning. She turned, slid her feet into a pair of perfectly white slippers, then she stood.

Walking into the private bathroom she had, she opened the medicine cabinet and a letter fell out.

"SHOW THIS TO EVERYONE. MEET IN THE YARD OUT BACK. WILL BE EXPLAINED THERE. HINT: ONLY ONE WILL WIN."

"Huh..." Marta mused. She folded it, put it on the back of her toilet, and took a shower. When she finished, she got out and instantly put on a white shirt and a pair of jeans. She walked out to see everyone but Zack and Eleni eating breakfast.

"Hey, everyone, I got a note, for something," Marta said. Everyone looked at her. She read it aloud.

"Hum. But not everyone's up," Marco pointed out, wheeling to the fridge and pulling out a big box of donuts. He kept it on his lap as he opened it and took one out.

"I'll go wake Zack and Eleni," Summer volunteered. She stood and ran up the stairs, banging on Eleni and Zack's doors.

"Get up!" sang Summer in a scratchy voice, making the people downstairs burst into laughter.

"What?" called Eleni through the door.

"Wake up!" Eleni groaned loudly. She dragged herself out the door. Her eyes were red.

"Rough night?" Summer asked. Eleni nodded, slightly miserable.

Zack then dragged himself out of his room.

"Oh, my, God!" gasped Summer. Zack's hair was messy, his eyes were redder then Eleni's, and his face was tearstained.

"What happened?" Summer rushed to him. Zack just looked at her, then pushed by her. He walked to Eleni, and hugged her tightly.

Eleni, surprised, hugged him back. "Thanks," Zack whispered in her ear, then kissed her cheek. Then he dragged himself downstairs, surprising everyone downstairs.

**OOOOO**

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Zack!" "I didn't realize..." "You have my sympathies." Those rang through Zack's ears. He painfully shrugged them away, and took an apple from a basket, and bit harshly into it. He walked into the living room, still biting it.

Sitting alone in the living room, while everyone else was showering, he thought of Eleni.

_"Eleni..."_ he thought. _"She helped me calm down a little." _Smiling slightly, he bit his apple again. Then he finished it, threw the core away, and walked upstairs, to take a shower.

When he finished, he looked...normal. His hair was neatly combed, his eyes weren't red, only his left eye, from getting shampoo in it, and his face wasn't tearstained. He dressed in a faded blue t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He pulled some socks on and some red sneakers.

When he walked out of his room, he ran into Eleni, who wore a white tank top and a blue jeans skirt. Her not-so-bleached hair was combed, and pulled into a ponytail. She looked normal, too.

"Feeling better?" Eleni asked. Zack nodded.

"In a way...I didn't..." His voice trailed off.

"I understand," Eleni said, even though she didn't.

"In a way...I kinda knew this could happen. She is...was, I should say, really pretty. She had blonde hair to her shoulders...these incredible creamy blue eyes...and she was tiny, fragile, and a really great kisser..." Zack could almost feel her soft, gentle kisses planted all over his face and mouth...

"So you aren't as sad as you should be?" Eleni said softly. Zack nodded.

"I am sad, but I'm not like, oh, my, God, my wife was raped and killed. Stop the world so I can mourn," Zack replied. "The way her body and looks were arranged on her...it was kinda practically screaming, COME TO ME. That's what attracted me to her...she looked perfect...she was perfect..." Zack finished with a small grin.

"Well, we can continue this later. We have to go meet the others in the back." Eleni took Zack's muscular arm and led him outside.

**OOOOO**

The duo walked out of the house, and quickly read the directions posted on the porch column. Then they walked to their designated color podiums. Then a TV planted in the middle of the backyard flashed on.

"Hey, guys!" It was Dewey.

"Hey, Dewey," Everyone replied in unison.

"Alright, here's the game ya gotta do. See the buttons? Press those. But not yet! Here's some more stuff. On your podium, there is a sheet of paper. It has all your names. But that's for some other mission. Under your podium top, there should be a shelf, with a box. Pull that out, WHEN I SAY GO, and open it. There should be some tools or something in there. Then there is 15 blocks with a star in there. A clear block. Well, you have to crack it open to get the star. First person to get the star has Power of Veto, will grab the star and press the button. Ready? GO!"

Hurriedly, everyone grabbed the boxes under their podium, and opened them. Summer, thinking quickly, grabbed the hammer and ran over. She began clanking on the block.

Freddy just grabbed the box and began hitting the block with every tool he had.

Eleni grabbed the steak knife and began cutting the block.

Zack grabbed the small hammer and large nail and began to crack the block open.

Everyone else developed a plan and began clanked or nailing away.

_"Almost there," _thought Summer, grinning. She clunked the block open, just as Marta did as well. They both grabbed the stars and ran towards their podiums.

At the same exact time, Marta and Summer buzzed their buttons.

"TIE!" shouted Dewey from the TV. Everyone else that was clanking away stopped.

"It's a death match. Marta, Summer, go to the podiums that are black and have skulls on them." The girls obliged.

"Alright, I'll ask you questions about our band and stuff," Dewey said. "Okay...when you guys were 10, and we were in the Battle of the Bands, which band won?"

Marta buzzed immediately. "Us."

"Wrong. Summer, do you know? If you do, you automatically get it." Summer held up a finger, deep in thought.

_"Okay...what was that band's name...Not Verified...No Venturing...No Vacant...No Vacancy!" _"No Vacancy!" shouted Summer. Dewey grinned.

"Yes! You win PoV!" cried Dewey. A box came up through the podium and the necklace with the star was in there. Summer picked it up and put it on.

"Thanks," Summer said shyly. Then they all went inside.

**A/N: How'd you like that? :D R&R!**


End file.
